marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Husserl
| voice = David Hemblin | other = }} Husserl was a commander in the Skrull Confederacy. Biography Husserl was a Skrull who rose in the ranks of the Skrull Confederacy to become captain of a spaceship. He, like the other Skrull, served the Skrull Mother. Like the rest of his species, Husserl hated the Kree and hoped to ultimately defeat them. Though he was considered one of the more peaceful members of his species. Husserl had a nest brother in the Horseshoe Nebula when the massacre happened. Later he learned that Uatu was there to warn them of the coming Galactus. He had heard about the planet of Zenn-La and how they would teach people peace and harmony. He applied for him and his crew to join. They were, along with Commander Kalek of the Kree Empire. The hope was that the Skrull and the Kree would learn how to put aside their differences and make peace. Upon landing on the ship he was greeted by the Master of Zenn-La along with Kalek. Husserl angered Kalek by pointing out that he was accepted before him. When they arrived they were told to hand over their weapons to Norrin Radd. Norrin put them on a rock and caused them to disappear. Just then Uatu spoke to the people on Zenn-La and Kalek immediately recognized him. Husserl told him of his nest brother. Everyone began running around like mad except for Husserl, Kalek, Norrin, Shalla-Bal, and the Master. Uatu explained to them that Galactus was coming and going to destroy the planet. When Galactus descended his tentacles to consume the planet which caused the buildings to collapse, the group ran to the perform the Ceremony of Outreach. As they ran Kalek noted how usual the circumstances were to make peace with the Skrulls. The Master contacted Galactus through a crystal and pleaded with the giant to spare their planet, but the uninterested giant send feedback to overloaded the crystal and destroyed it. The building collapsed burying Kalek and Husserl. They woke up and dug themselves out. They found Shalla-Bal and helped her find Norrin and the Master. The Master tried to contact Galactus once more bug again collapsed. At this point Husserl and Kalek decided to join forces and attack Galactus. They ran to their ships feeling that together they would destroy the giant. On their way the bridge to the landing pad collapsed with Kalek on it. Husserl came and lifted his former opponent up. They went into their ships and took off. Husserl and Kalek supported each other over the radio before they began their attack. They attacked Galactus' ship without damage. They fired on Galactus himself but he was protected by a force field. He turned to view the two ships, neither one bigger than his head. The two headed underneath and attacked the tentacles. Galactus fired a blast and the two ships are completely obliterated. His death prompted Norrin to fly to Galactus and attempt to reason with him face to face. Norrin managed to convince Galactus to spare Zenn-La on the condition that he become Galactus' Herald. Silver Surfer forgot his life as Norrin and Husserl. He eventually got them back when Thanos and Uatu invaded his mind. Powers and Abilities The full extent of Husserl's powers is unknown. Since he is a Skrull it can be assumed he has the same shapeshifting abilities the others have. Personality Husserl is a soldier. As such he hates his enemy, the Kree. This comes from the centuries of fighting between their two factions. He delights in making them feel inferior. Despite this, he is willing to put aside their differences and attempt to find peace. He went to Zenn-La hoping to find harmony even if he had trouble getting along with a Kree. He also has a sense of honor. When faced with death he was able to put aside their differences and fought together to combat a greater force. He was also able to wish that Kalek would please the Kree Supremor. Background Husserl was voiced by David Hemblin, who previously voiced Magneto on . Husserl has no specific comic book counterpart. Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Skrull